Fools
by Hitam
Summary: Axel just wanted to live the carpe diem life. He accepts 500 bucks and it changes his life forever. Demyx is a struggling musician who finally gets respect from a psychology student. They wanted something, but they'd give it all back. Akuroku, Zemyx, AU.


**Fools**

Axel/Roxas and Zexion/Demyx; AU.

* * *

**Tell me why...**

**Why they fall in love.**

I remember the first time I met him; he was so different from anyone his age. When I was sixteen I was stupid, naïve, and just plain ignorant. I've shaped up of course, because reality wakes you up from your teenage fantasy with a cold slap across the face. So many years I've tried to find that endless 'carpe diem' lifestyle I once lived. (Mostly consisting of drinking and partying.) It once gave me a fulfillment I could never grow tire of. Now it just gives me a hangover, I have to say it's unfair.

He came to me asking for about the roommate proposition, and had $500 dollars in his pocket. He said he found one of my flyers at some fast-food joint a day before, and he needed a place to live. He didn't tell me how badly, and he also didn't tell me he was a minor. I just assumed by his behavior he wasn't some brat running away from mommy and daddy.

He didn't have much stuff, which should of made me suspicious and called the cops, but I needed the money badly. Maybe just as badly as he needed a place to live. I showed him his room, and he was content with it. I told him he had to pay half the rent, and he obliged quickly. It seemed like he hated socializing, and just wanted this whole thing to be over with. When I asked him if he wanted to sit, talk, and have a beer to get to know each other better, he politely declined. I didn't know much about this guy, but his name was Roxas and he had money.

He seemed like a ghost, coming in and out of apartment like he was never there in the first place. He managed to do something I never could do, keep the apartment clean. He also stocked the fridge with food that wasn't a week passed its expiration day. He always paid his bills, and followed the rules. Good kid, yet something was eerie about him.

**I know of a fool, you see…**  
**For that fool is me.**

I met Zexion at a bar I was working for. He was the new bartender; a college student working to pay his bills. He used big words and his voice was smoother than a baby's ass. He'd often study before the bar opened, and even on his breaks. He said he wanted to become a top notch psychologist, well he didn't say it like that but he meant it. I liked the way he didn't simplify his language towards me, like everyone seemed to do. Just because I dropped out of high school does not mean I cannot understand words that having more than three syllables.

He hated working there, but it paid well, was near his apartment, and near campus. He always said how he never thought he would be a bartender. He said he never took a sip of alcohol in his life, which I always found ironic. He also never treated me lowly since I was a musician. He said music was one of the many fine arts of the mind, and it required a lot of intelligence to harness this skill. For once I felt like my talent wasn't just a last resort since I couldn't get that 4.0, and I liked it.

He would lecture me about Sigmund Freud, and he would effortlessly talk about this. He would sometimes talk about the lectures he attended, and I always watched how his eyes brightened up. It was the only time he seemed happy; he loved learning. I never thought learning about some dead guy with a doctorate could be so interesting; I even applied for night classes in psychology. (After much encouragement, and him willing to tutor me for free.) The class was interesting, but I always liked it when he told me about it. At the time I had no idea of what my heart was getting itself into; if it did my brain would have told it to stop.

**Why do birds sing so gay?  
And lovers await the break of day?**

Months passed and I still barely knew him. By now I knew his favorite color, his favorite movie, and that he hated mushrooms on his pizza. Small talk that really no one cares about, and doesn't matter. For some weird reason I yearned to understand him more. I tried to persuade him, but he was even trickier than me. I grew found of our escapades of blackmail, it was the only thing that brought us together besides the monthly rent. Then one day, I made him smile. I had seen nothing more than a somber look, and once or twice a smirk. He smiled and even laughed. Why? I told him he was a good kid; a proper role model for this generation. I asked him why he found it so funny, but he acted like he never heard my question.

It was a few weeks later I discovered something about Roxas I never could have imagined. It was raining that day, I swore el nino must have had a hijo like a monster. He was late from returning from work, which never happened. Three hours later I heard a weak knock at the door. I opened it seeing a bleeding Roxas applying pressure on his stomach. His eyes were glazed over and he never looked so pale, so dead, before. He whispered my name huskily before he collapsed into my arms.

I should have been worried about my apartment manager freaking out about the blood on the carpet, or worry about my shirt being soaked, even why Roxas had gotten shot. I didn't, I just thought about how I could save his life.

**Why does the rain…**

**Fall from above? **

After one of my performances, Zexion invited me over for a celebration. Okay, he didn't call it that but I interpreted it as that. I got my grades back, and I ended up getting an A in psychology. It was my first A I had gotten in a 'real' subject. My parents told me band, P.E., drama, dance, and computers did not count. When he found this out, he insisted on doing something special.

He was lately in a good mood, he won a scholarship of $10,00 towards graduate school. Yet he nervous at the same time, since he was waiting to hear back from the graduate school he applied to. I knew he would get in; he was a genius and a hard worker. He should have never stepped a foot inside a bar like this. I'm glad he did though; I never would have gained him as a best friend.

When we arrived at his place, he gave me a soda and we proceeded to talk while sitting on his couch. We talked about movies, music, art, writing, and the future. His seemed to of let his guard down and almost even smiled when I attempted to make a joke. Before I knew it, it was 3 a.m. and I had fallen asleep on his shoulder while watching Casablanca. He moved his heads towards mine and placed his lips against mine. It was a soft and tender kiss, something you wouldn't expect from him. It felt so natural, and I couldn't help but kiss him back.

One thing led to another and we ended up making love. It was the most amazing experience I have ever had. Not because he was good in the sack, but something inside told me I should never let him go.

That morning he made us coffee and some toast. He was reading the paper, mostly the world events. I told him to check his mailbox, and at first he was reluctant. I urged him with a quick kiss and off he went. Little did I know, he would get a letter changing his life forever. He had been accepted to his first choice at graduate school. I smiled when he showed me the letter, but inside I was frowning. The school he was going to was on the other side of the country.

**Love is a losing game.  
Love can ashame. **

Roxas wouldn't let me take him to a hospital, so I ended up getting a med-student friend of mine to remove the bullet. Let's just say I had to knock Roxas out to stop him from screaming in pain. All we had was sterilized medical tools, some hydrogen peroxide, and a second year med-student on our side. He ended up doing a good job, and said I owed him, big fucking time.

Once my friend left, I sat by Roxas. I watched him as he took desperate breaths, and clung to dear life. For once he looked weak, wounded, like a normal hurting teenage boy. I touched his cheek, and that whole night I stayed by his side.

He ended up waking me up, and asked me for some tea. I asked him where the hell was the tea, since I never drank tea in the first place. I made him a cup, and he said thank you. I replied with a you're welcome. We said those words as if I just brought him tea, but we both knew it had nothing to do with some fucking tea.

It took a good month of Roxas in bed before he could go back to work. That meant I had to carry the burden of the rent, and that meant working extra shifts at Pizza-Hut. Before I met Roxas, I would have kicked my roommate out if he missed one payment. Which would make me a hypocrite, since I was always late for the rent before Roxas.

I came home from work sweaty, tired, and wanting a can of beer. Roxas decided to make me dinner, and left a single can of beer for me in the fridge. I took this as Roxas being grateful for what I had done for him. After I finished eating, I decided to take a shower. While I was in the shower, I heard the door creek open. I ignored it, and told myself it was just some sound created from the water. I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my waist, and grabbed another to dry my hair. The bathroom was full of steam, and on top of the lid down toilet I saw a sitting Roxas with his knees to his chest waiting patiently. He let go of his legs, and walked towards me. He grabbed my shoulders, forcing me to hunch down, and he kissed me fiercely.

He asked me if I wanted him, but he didn't wait for my reply. He kissed every spot of my upper body he could have reached; I tugged at his clothing forcefully to remove the barrier between us. We ended up fucking each others brains out for a good two hours, and I was surprised we both lasted that long. I'm amazed he didn't bitch about his wound, but I knew it hurt him a lot. I feel asleep after that, wondering how we both ended up like this.

The next day I saw a note next to the pillow. It had just one word, and that was goodbye. All his stuff was gone, all traces of him was gone except for a briefcase full of one hundred dollar bills. For once I didn't care about the money, I just wanted him back.

**Why does my heart skip a crazy beat?  
Before I know it will reach defeat!**

We never officially said we were together, but we had something between us. Once Zexion had graduated and summer had begun, we decided to move into his apartment. I taught him how to play the guitar; he taught me how to play the piano. I gained the courage to go to a local recording company and try and get a record deal. The first three times they rejected me, but Zexion kept encouraging me. The owner of the company said I needed an 'it' song. The whole summer I tried to write this song, but it was to no avail.

Then that day came, and it was no longer summer. He said he had to leave earlier than he thought because of some special program he was in. After I dropped him off at the airport, I got in my car and cried like a three year old who lost its blankey. I tore up the address and number he gave me, I knew it wouldn't work. I was easy to replace, I was just a pretty face who could keep a melody.

That night, I wrote a song for Zexion. I decided this was the last time I was going to try for a record deal. Zexion was supposed to be there with me, but he wasn't. The funny thing is, I got the deal. He said he hadn't heard a song like that in years.

Soon after I landed a number one radio hit, and got signed to a major record label. I never had a hit like my first one, maybe because they never meant as much to me as it. I became posters plastered on girls' walls, and sponsored sport watches. I'd give it all back though, if I could go back to being a poor struggling singer with that college student by his side.

**Tell me why…**

**Why do fools fall in love?

* * *

**

**Maybe a two-shot, wouldn't it be fun if they met up again? Fixed typos! I hope I got all of them.**

**Hijo means son in Spanish, while el nino refers to a really violent rain storm. **


End file.
